looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Presidents' Day
Presidents' Day is the fourteenth Merrie Melodies music video, the second to be sung by Lola and the first song to feature Lola without Bugs. This appears in the episode French Fries. Lyrics When the snow flurries swirl And we're all filled with cheer It's time to celebrate My favorite holiday of the year You know which one I'm talkin' about... Presidents' Day! It's Presidents' Day It's time to reflect On those wonderful men That we elect Abraham Lincoln and George Washington Thomas Jefferson and Alec Baldwin Celebrate Oscar De La Hoya He fought off the British So they would not annoy ya Raise the flag The stars & stripes Our 41st president Wesley Snipes Charles Nelson Reilly won the war With the help of his mighty vice president, Thor We were in trouble at the battle of Manila But lucky for us, we had president Godzilla (Godzilla Roars) Thanks President Godzilla. My country tis of thee Sweet land of Mr. T and Mrs. T. They did so much for us Like president Spartacus Who chopped down a forest So we can have softer toilet paper Okay, this is really soft. And now let's salute one of our greatest presidents, President Johnson. Oh no, no not that one. No. No, sorry, not him. Oh, there he is! So celebrate our fearless leaders Like Harrison Ford and his VP, Derek Jeter And let's not forget President Pacino Who fought at the Alamo with Robert De Niro Celebrate, everyone dancin' For the first woman president, Scarlett Johansson It's Presidents' Day Yeah oh oh yeah oh oh... Oh my gosh, I just sounded exactly like President Christina Aguilera. That is so crazy. People Mentioned Actual Presidents *George Washington, The 1st President *Thomas Jefferson, The 3rd President *Abraham Lincoln, The 16th President *Andrew Johnson, The 17th President *Lyndon B. Johnson, The 36th President Fake Presidents *Oscar De La Hoya, The 4th President (instead of James Madison) **America battled the British during the War of 1812, when James Madison was President. *Al Pacino, The 7th President (instead of Andrew Jackson) **The Battle of the Alamo happened in 1836 during the Texas Revolution, when Andrew Jackon was President. *Charles Nelson Reilly, The 28th President (instead of Woodrow Wilson) **The War was a common short-name for referring to World War I, when Woodrow Wilson was President. *Godzilla, The 32nd President (instead of Franklin D. Roosevelt) **The Battle of Manila happened in 1945 during World War II, when Franklin D. Roosevelt was President. *Wesley Snipes, The 41st President (instead of George H. W. Bush) **Since he was labeled as the 41st President, he would replace George H. W. Bush as President. *Alec Baldwin *Earvin "Magic" Johnson, Jr. *Scarlett Johansson, The 1st Woman President *Christina Aguilera *Mr. T *Harrison Ford *Spartacus Fake Vice-Presidents *Robert De Niro, The 8th Vice-President (instead of Martin Van Buren) **Since De Niro was Al Pacino's VP at the Alamo, that means he served instead of Martin Van Buren. *Thor Odinson, The 28th Vice-President (instead of Thomas R. Marshall) **Since Thor was Charles Nelson Reilly's VP, that means he served instead of Thomas R. Marshall. *Derek Jeter, Harrison Ford's Vice President Fake First Ladies *Mrs. T/Phyllis Clark (Mr. T's wife) Flaws in Lola's logic There are many reasons that several of the people could not have been President or Vice-President: *Several of the people were not born in the United States, which is the most important requirement for Presidential eligibility. **Spartacus was born in Greece. **Thor Odinson was born in Norse Germany. **Godzilla's place of birth differs depending on the continuity, though it is usually in the Pacific in areas not controlled by any government; besides which, Godzilla is not human, but a radioactive dinosaur (or a mutated plant in the 2017 anime film) who lacks citizenship in any country, instead being treated as a threat to mankind. *There have been no female Presidents and the President must be 35 years old. **Scarlett Johansson is 34 years old, and was 26 when the episode aired. Trivia *Lola's patriotic superheroine outfit is similar to that of Wonder Woman. *This is the third Merrie Melodies music video to featuring only one Looney Tunes character, if Penelope Pussycat as Pepe's photo shown in Skunk Funk doesn't necessarily count as an actual appearance. *The animation of the celebrities are references to another show by Warner Bros. (and another Cartoon Network shows) animated series, MAD. *In this Merrie Melody, Lola is seen wearing her normal oufit but it features the American theme and a bow on her ears and also wearing red and white stockings and cowgirl boots. *Lola even mentions Scarlett Johansson who was parodied in the episode "Casa De Calma." *This is the second Merrie Melody to have people and places in both real life and in 3-D. **Take Note: The first time was in Chicken Hawk and the next was in Chintzy. *Lola appears in 29 different places. *Lola mentioned Alec Baldwin, who, ironically, became well-known for portraying a mock-up version of the 45th President of the United States, Donald Trump, during the "Saturday Night Live" sketches. *Spartacus was a leader of Roman slave uprising during the Roman republic era, famously portrayed in the 1960 film Spartacus by Kirk Douglas. *This music video was animated by Yearim Production. And MAD animated sequence in this song by Bunko Studio. *To date, there has not been no female president, although Hillary Clinton was the Democratic Party's candidate in the 2016 election, and lost to Donald Trump in the biggest upset in electoral history. *Godzilla is a Japanese icon, and is already King of the Monsters, so to be president of the United States would go against his cultural origins and his friends on Monster Island. *Lola mentions Harrison Ford as a president. Ford played president James Marshall in the film Air Force One. *Middle song of the Series. Gallery Presidents' Day (2).png|''When the snow flurries swirl'' Presidents' Day (3).png|''And we're all filled with cheer,'' Presidents' Day (4).png|''It's time to celebrate. My favorite holiday of the year...'' Presidents' Day (5).png|You know which one I'm talking about? Presidents' Day (6).png|President Day! Presidents' Day (7).png|''It's Presidents' Day, and it's time to reflect'' Presidents' Day (8).png|''On those wonderful men that we elect.'' Presidents' Day (9).png|''Abraham Lincoln...'' Presidents' Day (10).png|''...and George Washington...'' Presidents' Day (11).png|''Thomas Jefferson and Alec Baldwin.'' Presidents' Day (12).png|''Celebrate...'' Presidents' Day (13).png|''...Oscar De La Hoya'' Presidents' Day (14).png|''Who fought off the British so they would not annoy ya.'' Presidents' Day (15).png|''Raise the flag...'' Presidents' Day (16).png|''...the stars...'' Presidents' Day (17).png|''...and stripes'' Presidents' Day (18).png|''Our 41st president...'' Presidents' Day (19).png|''...Wesley Snipes'' Presidents' Day (20).png|''Charles Nelson Reilly won the war'' Presidents' Day (21).png|''With the help of his mighty vice president, Thor.'' Presidents' Day (22).png|''We were in trouble at the battle of Manila, but lucky for us we had...'' Presidents' Day (23).png|''...president Godzilla.'' Presidents' Day (24).png|Thanks, president Godzilla. Presidents' Day (25).png|''My country tis of thee'' Presidents' Day (26).png|''Sweet land of...'' Presidents' Day (27).png|''...Mr T. ...'' Presidents' Day (28).png|''...and Mrs T.'' Presidents' Day (29).png|''They did so much for us...'' Presidents' Day (30).png|''...like president...'' Presidents' Day (31).png|''...Spartacus'' Presidents' Day (32).png|''Who chopped down...'' Presidents' Day (33).png|''...a forest...'' Presidents' Day (34).png|''So we can have...'' Presidents' Day (35).png|''...softer...'' Presidents' Day (36).png|''...toilet paper.'' Presidents' Day (37).png|Okay, this is really soft. Presidents' Day (38).png|And now let's salute one of our greatest presidents. Presidents' Day (39).png|President Johnson. Presidents' Day (40).png|Oh, no. Nope. Not that guy. Presidents' Day (41).png Presidents' Day (42).png|No. No, sorry not him, either. Presidents' Day (43).png|Oh... Presidents' Day (44).png|...there he is. Presidents' Day (45).png|''So celebrate...'' Presidents' Day (46).png|...our fearless leaders'' Presidents' Day (47).png|''Like Harrison Ford and his VP, Derek Jeter. And let's not forget...'' Presidents' Day (48).png|''...President Pacino'' Presidents' Day (49).png|''Who fought at the Alamo with Robert De Niro.'' Presidents' Day (50).png|''Celebrate...'' Presidents' Day (51).png|''...everyone's dancin''' Presidents' Day (52).png|''For the first woman president...'' Presidents' Day (53).png|''...Scarlett Johansson'' Presidents' Day (54).png|''It's Presidents' Day...'' Presidents' Day (55).png|''Yeah oh oh...'' Presidents' Day (56).png|''...yeah oh oh...'' Presidents' Day (57).png Presidents' Day (58).png|Oh my gosh, I just sounded exactly like President Christina Aguilera. Presidents' Day (59).png|That is so crazy. Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies Category:Song animated by Yearim Productions